Sex Lessons
by fujoshikisseu
Summary: Yoongi ed Hoseok sono sempre stati migliori amici, fin dall'infanzia, ma il loro rapporto cambia quando il minore, decidendo di trovarsi una ragazza, capisce di non avere esperienza e, a chi poteva chiedere una mano se non al suo amico che si definiva un "Dio del sesso"?


**_Hoseok's pov_**

Sono Jung Hoseok, ho 24 anni e sono ancora cazzo vergine.

Voi direte "perché sei vergine? Hai forse il cazzo piccolo? Sei nato col pene storto? Oppure non hai direttamente il pirulino e sei asessuato come un trota esotica?"

Ma no, nessuna di queste cose, anzi, sono molto dotato in confronto a quelli nei porno, quindi perché sono vergine? Beh ed io che cazzo ne dovrei sapere? Yoongi, il mio presunto migliore amico, dice che è per la mia faccia da cavallo e perché sono un coglione, ma se dovessi ascoltare la sua opinione sarebbe come fidarsi di un vecchietto emo swag con il ciclo quindi preferisco lasciar perdere...

Ad ogni modo, ora sono molto motivato, e voglio trovarmi una ragazza con cui mettermi e poi perdere la verginità perché cazzo, non posso vivere di seghe...

Ultimamente ho conosciuto una ragazza di nome Lisa, è molto carina e simpatica e mi piacerebbe chiederle di uscire, ma prima devo chiedere aiuto a quel cazzone di Yoongi...

Lui dice di essere un dio del sesso e di poter far sciogliere una ragazza solo guardandola: ovviamente io non credo in queste sue cazzate, ma quando sono stato a vivere da lui per un mese non facevo altro che sentire ragazze strillare in continuazione, quindi o è un pazzo omicida-e non lo escluderei-oppure scopa da dio per davvero.

Sto andando a casa sua e appena suono sento un "cazzo arrivo! dammi il tempo di vestirmi che mi stavo segando"...ebbene sì questo è il mio migliore amico...simpatico no?

Appena apre la porta noto che aveva il viso arrossato e la fronte leggermente imperlata di sudore...ah, quindi si segava davvero?

-cazzo Yoongs fai fottutamente schifo, non potevi segarti dopo?-

-quando l'universo mi manda un'erezione io mi faccio una sega, lo sai Hobi, questa è la mia filosofia di vita-

dice fiero stringendo l'amico in un abbraccio fraterno facendolo entrare in casa.

-puzzi di sudore, sborra e sigarette...dovrebbero fare un profumo all'odore di Min Yoongi e chiamarlo "cagna arrapata"-

-carino davvero...- dice ironico alzando gli occhi al cielo -tu invece sai di gelato ipercalorico, assorbenti, porno da quattro soldi e verginità. Wow sono sicuro che tra le ragazzine di tredici anni saresti più popolare dello Chanel-

-fottiti stronzo, e io che volevo chiederti una mano...-

-se volevi che ti facessi una sega ne abbiamo già parlato: sono una puttana di qualità quindi fanno 52.673 won.-

-idiota sono serio, voglio trovarmi una ragazza e volevo chiederti un po' di cose...-

vado in camera sua e mi siedo sul letto sperando che capisse

-vuoi parlare di sesso con me Hobi? Beh allora quando due persone si amano tanto-

-pabo non intendevo questo-

lo interrompo esasperato tirandogli un cuscino

-che fai ora? mi prendi pure a cuscinate come ad un pigiama party tra ragazze, Hobi?-

-mio dio! riesci ad essere serio per cinque secondi, razza di tubetto mini di concentrato di ironia? Ti hanno cresciuto a calci in culo e cattiveria?-

-che palle...avanti dimmi cosa vuoi mio adorato fiorellino-

-devo imparare come fare tutte quelle cose con una ragazza...non voglio andare all'appuntamento e baciarla male sbavando, oppure dandole una testata, o-o tipo toccandole le tette rimediandomi un ceffone-

-sí okay va bene, ho capito, sei una checca...comunque ti aiuterò perché sei il mio migliore amico...e visto che sei uno stronzo pieno di soldi mi comprerai una bellissima e costosissima bottiglia di vodka, che poi ci scoleremo assieme come quando facevamo i ragazzini acab bevendo fino a sboccare sulle coperte di batman.-

-abbiamo un patto Yoongs-

sorrido e stringo la mano in un pugno alzandola aspettando che lui facesse lo stesso per poi far scontrare i nostri pugni come se fossimo ancora due ragazzini; perché dopotutto questo era l'effetto che ci faceva stare insieme, ci trasformavamo in due ragazzini idioti, ed anche se ancora non lo sapevamo, ben presto avremmo iniziato a sclerare gestendo i nostri sentimenti come due stupidi ragazzini arrapati...

SEX LESSONS IS BACKKKK

Raga vi amo ok? Sono incazzatissima con wattpad, ma sono davvero davvero felice di poter scrivere qui. Vi amo.


End file.
